Assassin of Night
|qualclasses = | height =190 cm | weight =77 kg | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Knive, contender, shotgun, daggers, crossbow. | likes =Sunlight, humanity. | dislikes =Immortality. | talent =Hunting immortals. | enemy =Domingos. | imagecol =Black. }}Assassin of Night is the Assassin-class Servant of Shirou Kotomine in the Forced Great Holy Grail War from Fate/Alluring Tale. He fights along his Master as one of the supporters of the Midnight Thieves. Profile Identity Assassin's True Name 'is 'Antônio Brás, the Vampire Who Discovered Brazil, a popular hero from literature from both Portugal and Brazil. Assassin originally was the owner of a pub near the main square of Restelo, in Lisboa. In a night, while he reflected on his life, a strange customer who doesn't wanted to leave the establishment get angry about he closing it. The customer's eyes started to glow in a blood red manner and he jumped in Assassin and bit him. After that, Assassin started to feel better and with more disposition than ever, but three days later he became to feel tired out and the sunlight started to wound his skin and was incapable of eating and drinking anything. After devouring a rat in his pub, Assassin became disposed like before again. He realized what he had done. And than, he met Domingos, a vampire who explained to him what had happened: Assassin was bitten by a Dead Apostle known only as The Elder One or The Old Man Vampire. Domingos also teached him how to survive as a vampire and said to him how he could get back to normal by killing The Elder One, who could possess people and change body at will, what made him extremely hard to track. Assassin discovered that the vampire would be going in the ship of the exploration to India and joined the tripulation of Pedro Alvares Cabral. When they ended up being stuck in Brazil after the expedition found the ground in 1500, Assassin started to hunt The Elder One unceasingly but had no luck in killing him, even had found each of his human disguises. The Elder One started to call Assassin O Caçador de Corpos, or The Body Hunter once he was capable of tracking in his target in each of his bodys, being recognized as a true threat to The Old Man Vampire. After 500 years, Assassin fought against The Elder One in the body of the vice president of Brazil during the year of 1999 and finally killed him, but not before discovering The Old Man Vampire to be no other one than Domingos himself, the one who Assassin owed his life. Although, he became used to live as a vampire and even as a human he helped the society of vampires in Brazil as a representant of the innocent Dead Apostles in the Mage's Association. He was killed by a certain girl who hunts vampires for fun due his positioning in favor of the vampire race. Appearance Assassin was summoned as a vampire with the appearence of his early twenties; he dresses like a portuguese count in a black suit and have eyes red as blood with a sarcastic smile in his face. His hair is white like snow due to his inate Personal Skill who aided him to not become a monster. He have also the ability to turn in a shadow with red eyes, a human-sillhouette made of mist, a swarm of brown bats and a big wolf with black fur. Personality Assassin is a good man, but have a quite sarcastic demeanor towards people around him. He is a interesting fellow with the will to live as a mortal even having granted immortality. Although not hating the vampires, he choose to not become one of them and keeps his human nature, but as being summoned as a Servant, Assassin himself choose to came in his strongest version of himself, in other words, as the fearsome Dead Apostle he was during the 500 years he hunted The Elder One. He is very familiar to betrayal once the identity of his greatest enemy was particularly shocking to him, so Assassin keeps an eye in everyone around him to evade troublesome incidents like that one. Once summoned he knew his Master would clearly betray him and the Midnight Thieves and prepared his own measures for eliminating the priest, but was unable to put his plan to work due the partnership of Shirou and Assassin of Noon. He is somehow the paternal figure of the Faction of Night formed by the Midnight Thieves and their Servants and have the entire time strict plans working behind the curtain in a partnership'' with the one who never showed his face. He premeditated even his false death and the death of many of the members of both factions showing a extremely manipulative and rational of his personality. This strategic eyesight of him also is something he showed when he alone surrendered and dominated the crime in the city of Rio de Janeiro and put the bandits to work under his orders as an organized militar force under the Midnight Thieves flag. Role Fate/Alluring Tale Abilities Assassin is a very powerful Heroic Spirit and is even stronger in the land he "discovered". The act of killing his creator turned him a existence far away from the mere Dead Apostle he was in life when he has been summoned as a Servant. As a Dead Apostle living in a completely new habitat, he adapted himself to hide his presence at maximum, even had sleep under the sand of a beach for some years to hide from the sun. After killing his creator, he also inherited the possession ability the later had in life, due to that he have a special Rank in the '''Presence Concealment' Skill. Although he should have a lower Rank in his Vampirism Skill, Assassin choose to being summoned within this special Skill to better use his own capabilities as a Heroic Spirit. Even being just B Rank due the effects of his protective Skill, once he killed his creator, Assassin gained the Skills that composed his Vampirism through inheritance, although... He had a Rank Down in all of them. The Skills are: Battle Continuation, Shapeshifting, Bloodsucking, Mana Burst (Shadow), Hypnosis, Magecraft, Monstrous Strenght and Possession. He also had as his Personal Skill Protection from the Will to Live, a Skill that cares the power of will of ones trying to free her or himself from a curse or illness. At A Rank or higher is capable of let one to passively ignore the condition of a divine punishment or even a state of being completely different of illness itself, like vampirism or lycanthropie. This Skill is the representation of what makes us human beings. As a Dead Apostle who chased his creator for 500 years to accomplish the feat of becoming human again, Assassin have a special Rank in this Skill. Through that, he was able to neglect the normal weaknessess owned by the Vampire Kind like holy relics and sunlight making harder to kill him through the normal vampire hunting means. He also doesn't need to drink blood if he wants. He passed 500 years chasing The Elder One through the enormous territory of Brazil. His will for hunting is such as aterrorizing than his powers as a Dead Apostle. Combined with his Presence Concealment Skill the Stalking Skill is nothing less than deadly. His Noble Phantasms are A Insônia do Vampiro: The Vampire Who Culdn't Sleep and Caçador de Corpos: Eternal Hunter of Corpses. The first is actually not a Noble Phantasm of Assassin himself, but the legend of another vampire written by the same author who published Assassin's story. It enables him to manipulate causality by talking to other person what will happen, with the weakness of only being able to distort his own perspective, controlling nothing more than what he sees and does. This Noble Phantasm was powerful enough to forcefully make the strikes of Shirou Kotomine miss even inside of his own Reality Marble. The second is the merciless tittle he acquired from his enemy. It's a ability to select a target, any hit of Assassin's blows will hit that target without miss any centimeter, even in a complete different dimension, Assassin is capable of dealing wounds to that target and can wounding his true body when delivering a blow against a clone, illusion or any type of decoy, even if he can shapeshfit, conceal his presence, possess or change minds with someone, Assassin will be capable of tracking the target down and killing him with easy. When inside the frontiers of Brazil, it becomes a insurmountable barrier for the target.